A variety of applications, such as RF applications, are sensitive to output ripple caused by inductive DC/DC converter power supplies. The switching frequency in most DC/DC converters will decrease as the DC/DC converter is forced to operate above a maximum duty cycle. Decreasing the switching frequency results in increased output ripple voltage, which is usually caused by an increase in ripple current. The duty cycle increase of the DC/DC converter is caused by a decrease in supply voltage and/or an increase in load current. Conventional approaches to attempt to solve these problems include the use of a low-drop-out (LDO)-type circuit. An LDO circuit outputs a current to a load in proportion to its input yet dissipating considerable power in the process.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.